Developing and deploying data-driven, composite applications—that is, applications that are built by combining multiple modules—can be a challenging task, particularly when one considers deployment in a distributed environment.
To date, the need for specific low level programming knowledge has presented formidable barriers to the development and deployment of data-driven, composite applications.